Demigods Texting
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: What if Leo made monster-proof phones? Basically stories of demigods texting, probably more incoming!
1. Chapter 1

**So hi again :P  
I was thinking of this while I was reading Ship of The Dead (Magnus Chase), and I was also thinking that Estelle Blofis (Stella) might have the same traits as Percy would, and that would be the humor. Okay anyway that's urrelevant BUT I was thinking about the other demigods, because what if Leo actually made them a monster-proof phone or something, so basically here's the random story of Demigods Texting. (Oh and this is also inspired by a random headcannon i saw on instagram by celestiall.l, almost forgot lol).  
**

* * *

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy) _named this group_ "Peter Johnson and The Backup Dancers"

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): pERCY THIS IS THE THIRD TIME OF THE WEEK

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Backup dancers seriously Percy

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): What? I thought it was funny!

#StopTheMemes (Frank): Okay that's it

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): It's good, I'll give him a point ;)

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna) _has left the group_

#StopTheMemes (Frank): I agree with her

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Someone should probably drag her back tho

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): I feel really sorry for Reyna tbh

UwU (Hazel): WHAT IS THIS

UwU (Hazel) Oops sorry that's not what I meant, that sounds mean

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): No, it doesn't, Hazel. This is a groupchat. You can sound like whatever you want.

Sparky (Jason): *Sends selfies*

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Wait why are you sending selfies

Sparky (Jason): Wait that's not what I

Sparky (Jason): *Sends more selfies*

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Legend once said that Jason's gallery is full of pictures of his own selfies and photos of bricks

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): And his wallpaper is a stapler

Sparky (Jason): no tHAT'S NOT TRUE

Sparky (Jason): *sends a photo of a brick*

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): See what I mean

Sparky (Jason): Wait no

Sparky (Jason): Wait what is happening

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Jason, I think your phone got hacked or something

Sparky (Jason): What should I do

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Go to the Hermes cabin and kick Travis and Connor Stoll's asses

Sparky (Jason): Ok

Sparky (Jason): Omw to kick some asses :D

Sparky (Jason) _went offline_ _  
_

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Wait what if it's not them

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Ya what if it's someone else

Team_Leo_Is_Here (Leo): Like me

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Lol imagine something more cruel than being hacked by your own girlfriend and best friend

#StopTheMemes (Frank): The world.

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): woah

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): woah

Piper_McMeme (Piper): woah

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Well said, buddy.

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): *Wipes tears* beautiful

Piper_McMeme (Piper): But seriously tho

DeathBoy (Nico): You guys

DeathBoy (Nico): You guys Jason just got caught having an ass-kicking contest with Travis and Connor at the Amphitheater everyone is watching

DeathBoy (Nico): How can you guys just be sitting at your own cabins

DeathBoy (Nico): We're making a history here

DeathBoy (Nico) _went offline_

#StopTheMemes (Frank): ...

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): ...

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Oh my gods

Piper_McMeme (Piper): wtf jASON NO

Piper_Mcmeme (Piper) _went offline_

UwU (Hazel): O_O

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): We're so dead

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): wE HAVE TO STOP THIS

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): eRASE ALL EVIDENCE

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): shit

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy) _went offline_

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth) _went offline_

#StopTheMemes (Frank) _went offline_

UwU (Hazel) _went offline_

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): This is gonna be fun

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo) _went offline_

* * *

 **So do you guys want me to continue this or...**  
 **Nah nvm Imma continue this anyway**


	2. Chapter 2

DeathBoy (Nico): Hey I'm going to McDonalds does anyone wants something

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo) _named this group_ "THE HEROES OF MCDONALDS"

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): ...

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Don't say anything Annie

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy) _added_ Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna) _into the group_

UwU (Hazel): Here we go again

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): wHO DRAGGED ME BACK IN

Sparky (Jason): I didn't do it!

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): pERCY JACKSON GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): I WILL FIND YOU

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): rUN, PERCY, SAVE YOURSELF

Sparky (Jason): RUN LIKE TARTARUS IS BEHIND YOU CAUSE' I'VE EXPERIENCED BEING CHASED BY REYNA

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): Wait did you just basically said I'm Tartarus

Sparky (Jason):... no...?

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): Don't worry, I'll take that as a compliment

DeathBoy (Nico): MCDONALDS, EVERYONE. FOCUS ON THE TOPIC PLS.

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): You know we can't do that. We're all ADHD.

#StopTheMemes (Frank): Except me. Lactose intorelant only.

UwU (Hazel): I feel sorry, Frank.

#StopTheMemes (Frank): Meh, It's actually not bad. But sometimes I just wanted to know how ice cream taste like.

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Sad Life 101

#StopTheMemes (Frank): But you can invent everything though, Leo, can you do that? Invent lactose-free ice cream?

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): I'm a mechanic, Frank, not a chef.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Um, how about "Chef Leo the tofu taco expert"?

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Oh yeah, that too, but not "Chef Leo the lactose-free ice cream inventer"

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Wait is anyone not going to ask about when Jason get chased by an angry Reyna

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Oh yeah, what did you do Jason?

Sparky (Jason):...

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): TELL US THE TRUTH

Sparky (Jason):...

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): A long time ago Jason basically was like really sick (or drunk) and I don't know what happened but he suddenly acts weird and tried to kiss me + tried to eat a stapler.

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth):...

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy):...

DeathBoy (Nico):...

UwU (Hazel):...

#StopTheMemes (Frank):...

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Waaait, Jason tried to kiss you?

Piper_McMeme (Piper) _went offline_ __

Sparky (Jason): Aw come on Pipes don't be like that

Sparky (Jason) w _ent offline_

Let_Me_Out_Of_Here (Reyna): Oops?

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Why do we always start a fight in this groupchat

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): My bad

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): I feel like Ares is somewhere near us

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): No offense, Frank.

#StopTheMemes (Frank): None taken.

UwU (Hazel): Kk I'll leave now

#StopTheMemes (Frank): Me too

UwU (Hazel) _went offline_

#StopTheMemes (Frank) _went offline_

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): So are we gonna just forget the fact that we left Jason and Piper hanging

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Piper's not angry, she's just... she just needs time.

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): My girl can make everything sounds positive

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth) _went offline_

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): So it's just us then.

TheRealPeterJohson (Percy) _went offline_

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Correction, just me.

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Sometimes I talk to myself.

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Haha yeah, same.

DeathBoy (Nico):...

Deathboy (Nico): So does anybody still wants McDonalds? 

* * *

**Oops, that was... darker than I imagined it would be haha  
Thanks for all the kind reviews! More reviews would be really appreciated, thanks!  
I'll do our Estelle Blofis in the next one if you want. And hey to Piper_McMeme from instagram if you're reading this!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SOOOOOOO HERE WE GO AGAIN**

 **First of all I want to thank you all for the really nice reviews! So I'm doing this one with our little Stella Blofis, and she'll be like, 12/13 in here (Idk how old the others would be, but lets just pretend that they're still young)**  
 **That's all I wanted to say, more reviews will be very much appreciated!**  
 **Ps: And if you have Wattpad, please go check out my account CrazySpaceUnicorn. I haven't published any stories yet, but I will soon!**

* * *

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy) _named this group_ "Kid-friendly conversations"

AliensAreReal (Stella): pERCY WHY

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy):Well the other group has a lot of swearing and basically adult stuff so I made this one just for you ;)

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): YA HEAR THAT, PEEPS? _NO SWEARING, NO ADULT STUFF_

#StopTheMemes (Frank): I couldn't have agreed more

UwU (Hazel): We have little ears here!

Sparky (Jason): Woah, I didn't know you were such a great big brother

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): 乁(ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)ㄏ

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Nah Sally said if Percy didn't do it there'll be no blue cookies for all eternity

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): NO BLUE COOKIES IS THE END OF THE WORLD FOR ME

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Nice username tho, Stella

AliensAreReal (Stella): Thanks, you too :D

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): At least the kid has her priorities right

AliensAreReal (Stella): I literally spent all my childhood listening to Percy's meme lecture and honestly that's more useful than any of the subjects at school

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): I'm so proud I could literally cry

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): sOMEONE SHOULD MAKE THIS KID THE MEME GODDESS

Sparky (Jason): HERMES WILL AGREE

Piper_McMeme (Piper): ALL HAIL STELLA BLOFIS, THE GODDESS OF THE GREAT MEMES

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): Shit this kid is great

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): hEY I SAID NO SWEARING

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): Oops

AliensAreReal (Stella): Come on Perce, I can handle a little swearing, I'm 12!

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Yeah Percy when we were 12 we went to the underworld and prevented the gods' civil war, give her a break

Sparky (Jason): What's his deal with swearing anyway?

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): So when Stella was three

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): anNABETH NO

Piper_McMeme (Piper): TELL US

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): YES TELL US THE TRUTH

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): The people has spoken 乁(ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ)ㄏ

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth):So basically Percy and me was battling this monster, and then Stella just suddenly came out of nowhere, so Percy said shit out loud and when we were done fighting that monster Stella just said innocently like, "Shit?"

AliensAreReal (Stella): Wait I did that?

Sparky (Jason): He must've got into trouble after that ┐(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)┌

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Best. thing. EVER.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): XDDDD

AliensAreReal (Stella): But I still don't get why I can't be in the other group

#StopTheMemes (Frank): oh you DO NOT want to be in there.

UwU (Hazel): We're serious.

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Told ya, swearing, adult stuffs.

AliensAreReal (Stella): Aw come on, I totally saw you and Annabeth kissing inside your closet in your room the other day

AliensAreReal (Stella): And then I heard weird sounds from inside

AliensAreReal (Stella): Like someone being tortured or something

AliensAreReal (Stella): And it kinda sounds like Bessie the Ophiotaurus

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo):...

Piper_McMeme (Piper): ...

Sparky (Jason): ...

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna):...

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy):...

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth):...

UwU (Hazel) _went offline_

#StopTheMemes (Frank) _went offline_

* * *

 **SO THERE WE GO HAHAHAHAH**

 **Idk why it turned into this... I swear I don't know...  
bUT HEY HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES XDDD  
I'll make some more of these if you guys want... idk I actually kinda enjoy doing this better than the real fanfictions lololol  
OK anyway baiii**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fight me.**

* * *

"Brick and the Beauty Queen"

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Brick?

Sparky (Jason): Should I change it to John Green?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I don't think I can stand to that

Sparky (Jason): :D

Piper_McMeme (Piper): no pls Jason

Sparky (Jason) _named the group_ "John Green and the Queen of the Universe"

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Dammit

* * *

Sparky (Jason): Yo pipes

Piper_McMeme (Piper): What?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I swear if it's another meme about bricks

Sparky (Jason): Haha no chill, it's not

Sparky (Jason): I just missed you

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Aw, I miss you too staplers

Sparky (Jason): Now look who's making the puns

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Tomorrow we'll meet, don't worry :P

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Send me a picture of you

Sparky (Jason): Ok

Sparky (Jason) _went offline_

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason I swear if you knock on the door and I see your face

Piper_McMeme (Piper: Jason

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason I'm not opening my door!

Piper_McMeme (Piper) _went offline_

* * *

Sparky (Jason): Hey Pipes, I haven't been fully honest with you...

Piper_McMeme (Piper): What?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): What Jason

Piper_McMeme (Piper): jASON

Piper_McMeme (Piper): JASON PICK UP YOUR PHONE

Sparky (Jason): Ok I'll tell you

Sparky (Jason): This isn't actually Jason Grace

Sparky (Jason): This isn't your Blonde Superman either

Sparky (Jason): In fact...

Sparky (Jason): i'M BATMAN

Piper_McMeme _went offline_

* * *

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Hey, Jason?

Sparky (Jason): Yea?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason, listen to me, okay? Just don't say anything, because it'll make this more painful for me

Sparky (Jason): Okay.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I'm sorry, I know this makes me the biggest jerk in the world, but I can't say it to your face. I just can't.

Sparky (Jason): Pipes, what's wrong?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I'm sorry. We need to break up.

Sparky (Jason): Wait what?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): This is hard, Jason. But I

Piper_McMeme (Piper): It's really hard to

Sparky (Jason): Wait, hold the phone. What happened? I thought we were fine the last time we met? What did I do wrong?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): No, no, Jason listen, you did nothing wrong, baby. This is all my fault, not yours. You're perfect, okay? It's just that

Sparky (Jason): No, you listen. _You_ did nothing wrong. Tell me what's wrong. Please.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): It's complicated, Jason, please, I

Sparky (Jason): Hey, I can understand if you want a break or anything, what I _can't_ understand is why you won't tell me the reason

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I'm sorry, Jason, but you have to know that you didn't do anything. You're perfect. I'm so sorry I made you go through this.

Piper_McMeme _went offline_

Sparky (Jason): Pipes

Sparky (Jason): Piper

* * *

Sparky (Jason): Hey, Piper.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Oh

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Hey

Sparky (Jason): Hey, Pipes

Sparky (Jason): I mean Piper

Piper_McMeme (Piper): It's okay to still call me Pipes, you know.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): It reminds me of our old times

Sparky (Jason): Piper, do you still love me?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason, please don't make me do this.

Sparky (Jason): Do you?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I don't want to. I'm not supposed to anymore.

Sparky (Jason): But you do.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Always.

Sparky (Jason): Well, you still can call me Sparky, you know.

Sparky (Jason): Or stapler

Sparky (Jason): Or brick.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Oh, goodness. You just never change :)

Sparky (Jason): I hope so :)

* * *

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason?

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Jason, I know you'll never answer me.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): But I need you to know that I'll never forget you. _Never_.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I broke up with you not because I don't love you anymore

Piper_McMeme (Piper): It's just really hard, to explain, but I still love you

Piper_McMeme (Piper): How could I not? That silly, smirky face, that smile, that scar on your upper lip, your warm hugs

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I just couldn't forget all that. And I know from this point, my whole life will be spent thinking about you. I'll wait for that moment, the moment I'll find you, in a better place, just like you said.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I love you. I always do. And I've never, and _will never,_ stop loving you.

Piper_McMeme (Piper): I hope you know that.

Piper_McMeme (Piper) _left the group_

* * *

 **Like I said, fight me.  
Haha I am sooooo so sorry for doing this to you wonderful people but I've had this planned since I first wrote the demigod texting and so hahahaha**  
 **Thanks for all the reeeeallllyyy nice reviews, I swear on the River Styx I'll make another one tomorrow in which Jason is perfectly alive and happy.**  
 _I love you guys, thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOO I am here to do another round of this... whatever this is...  
I'm basically here to fullfill my promise on the River Styx to you guys because I don't want to die hahah *nervous laughing*  
Ok anyway I can't thank you enough for all the nice reviews you guys gave to me and it kinda encourages me to write and so on. (Btw guys, if you haven't know yet *whispers* I'm tweeeeeelveee) (Turning thirteen but I don't want to because I want to stay a kid foreva) **  
**Ok lets just get on with the story**  
 **(And if you guys haven't know yet, I like giving author's notes because I like talking and I HAVE ADHD HAHAH) (Very much certified demigod af)  
** **Ok the story for reals now  
**

* * *

"Annabae and The Supreme Lord of The Bathrooms"

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Yo Annabeth

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): What?

TheRealPeterJohson (Percy): What does the ocean say to the other ocean

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): ¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯

TheRealPeterJohson (Percy): Nothing they just waved

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Oh

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): You sea what I did there

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Percy): No

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): I'm shore you did

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth): Percy why am I even in love with you

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Aw come on babe don't be such a beach

Probably_Smarter_Than_You (Annabeth) _went offline_

* * *

"Le hot boys"

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Dudes!

Sparky (Jason): What

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): I got a dog!

#StopTheMemes (Frank): I hope this is not a pun for me

TheRealPeterJohson (Percy): Noice, what's the name?

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Lunch!

Sparky (Jason): What? Why Lunch?

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): So then I can say,"Hold on guys I'm gonna get lunch," and then when they're waiting there expecting lunch I'm actually getting my dog ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ

TheRealPeterJohnson (Percy): Dude

#StopTheMemes (Frank):...

Sparky (Jason): You know sometimes I wonder why we're best friends

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Shut up you know you guys love me

* * *

"Beauty Queen and John Green"

Sparky (Jason): Yo pipes I'm seriously getting better at these whole flirting thing

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Ok then compliment me

Sparky (Jason): You have eyes

Piper_McMeme (Piper):...

Piper_McMeme (Piper): Nice

* * *

"Idk why we even have this group cause' no one's never talk in it"

MasterOfPranks1 (Travis): Will you eat my ass

KatieGardner (Katie): You can start with a hello

MasterOfPranks1 (Travis): Hello will you eat my ass

KatieGardner (Katie) _left the group_

MasterOfPranks (Travis): Well at least I've tried

* * *

"Sunshine and the socially challenged son of Hades"

BlondeSunshine (Will): Yo Neeks

DeathBoy (Nico): What?

BlondeSunshine (Will): What happens if nitrogen meets the sun

DeathBoy (Nico): Idk?

BlondeSusnshine (Will): It becomes Daytrogen

DeathBoy (Nico): Okay?

DeathBoy (Nico): I'm going to bed.

BlondeSusnshine (Will): Good nitrogen

BlondeSusnshine (Will): Sleep tightrogen

BlondeSusnshine (Will): Don't let the bedbugs bitrogen

DeathBoy (Nico): Never talk to me again

DeathBoy (Nico) _went offline_

* * *

"Frank doesn't know what we should call this group"

UwU (Hazel): STOP

UwU (Hazel): YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR BEING TOO CUTE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO STAY SILENT ANYTHING YOU DO AND SAY WILL BE SILENCED WITH KISSES

#StopTheMemes (Frank): THEN DO IT

#StopTheMemes (Frank): IN A CHURCH

#StopTheMemes (Frank): IN FRONT OF ALL OUR FRIENDS

#StopTheMemes (Frank): AND YOU'LL BE WEARING A WHITE DRESS

UwU (Hazel): Um

UwU (Hazel): Maybe later

UwU (Hazel): When we're older

#StopTheMemes (Frank): Okay

* * *

"Bad boy supreme and MacaReyna"

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): There's 20 letters in the alphabet right

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): There's 26

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Oh yeah I forgot the uraqt

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): That was 5 weirdo

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): Yeah I know, I was going to give you the d in the morning

Team_Leo_Is_Hot (Leo): ;)

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): ?

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna):...

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): oh

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): oH

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): DID YOU JUST

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): DID YOU JUST FLIRT WITH ME

IsDoneWithEverything (Reyna): COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT

* * *

 **Well, that was it haha  
** **So yeah you guys have probably already know, I do ship Leyna (Leo x Reyna) Because idk why but they guys just fit you know? Anyone out there ship them too? And I hope you guys get all those puns and flirts I gave you guys XDD (and no I didn't think of them all by myself, only the Frank and Hazel one cause' they're too pure lol)**  
 **oh and if you guys are willing, go check out my original stories in Wattpad will ya? The username's CrazySpaceUnicorn. The stories are pretty weird but as you know, I'm only a twelve-years-old wannabe writer with hyperactive imaginations and ADHD XD  
**

 **See ya later alligators :D**


End file.
